Bedside Notes
by violetnudewoman
Summary: His lover wasn't there. But a folded paper lay on the pillow, still impregnated with the citrus smell of her brown hair. (Shinji H. x O.C)


_I don't own Bleach._

_But I own a mini-fucking-cute Tensa Zangetsu. ~_

**Bedside Notes**

violetnudewoman

.

_Thank you, I love you, EaSnowPw_

_._

- 115 years ago –

Shinji was awakened by the warmth of the sunshine heating up his eyelids. He turned lazily on the futon, wishing that time would never end. He closed his eyes. He would have liked to spend the whole day there, wrapped in the silky sheets, along with his beloved Taichou who smelled like cherry blossom...

But at that moment, he didn't feel any smell. Only the neutral smell of the sheets.

He opened his eyes and saw that Lola's curves were gone.

Shinji wasn't dissatisfied. He knew that Lola wasn't the kind of woman that dawned on with someone, being covered with kisses or whatever. But thought she could have warned him that she would not be with him in that yummy heat that were those sheets.

His lover wasn't there. But a folded paper lay on the pillow, still impregnated with the citrus smell of her brown hair.

The blonde took the note and opened it. It was almost like a letter, so much writing thing. A smile flashed on his lips when he read the first sentence:

_"I like you._

_I like the way you look at me, trying to find out the answers to all your questions, hidden in my soul, through the brightness of my eyes. I like your gaze in every way. I like it even more when your gaze goes from mystery to malice in a few seconds when we are in a world of ideas that are only ours. Automatically, I surrender, I become your accomplice and your friend._

_I like the way you smile at me. Especially when I do something you like. I like your smile in every way. I like it even when you smile maliciously, playing with my sanity, testing my strength. But I always lose this little game. Your broad and vulgar smile leads me to you and your cunning whims._

_I like the way you kiss me, sweeping and watering my lips with your affection. Even a simple brush of your lips makes me think of highly erotic things about you. Your kiss is always followed by a sequence of fingers curled in my hair, all with love and pleasure, holding me to you, holding me to your libido. I like your kiss in every way. I like it more when your kisses spread through every part of my body, leaving marks. Your marks._

_I like the way you touch me. It's always a new thrill that I feel every time your hands glide over my skin. The tips of your fingers seem to be magical, touching my sensitive parts, poking me. I like your touch in every way. I like it even more when you touch me with a certain greed, as if your strong hands wanted to eat me. Of course, I always allow your hands to destroy my mind with a simple but delirous touch on the intimacies of my body._

_I like the way you talk to me. Your voice is a mix of serenity and masculinity, and it delights me in some way. You're funny and so much my type. I like your voice in all shades. I like it even more when I hear your voice in the morning, upon waking up. With your sleepy way... Wishing me a "good morning" in a hoarse, delicious timber. And it makes me want to make love to you early, no time to finish._

_Ah... I like the way you make love to me. Always seems to be the first time. It's never the same. We have pure and lustful sex. And make love. I like it when you have sex with me in every way. I like it even more when you dominate me. And when I dominate you. Wild sex. Hmmm... I confess that I love being dominated by you. Pulling my hair, squeezing me, kissing me, biting me, caressing me in all the shameless and dirty ways your experiences conceived to. Feeling you inside me makes me see the most distant stars in the sky, makes me see that the nights can be beautiful rather than sad and gloomy, makes me put down my nails on your skin to sprout blood, makes me scream with pleasure. And mostly, it makes me a woman. Your woman._

_And it makes you my man._

_Have a nice day._

_Lola."_

His days would always start well like that. With very romantic bedside notes.

...

_Come on guys... Reviews with love or hate? _


End file.
